kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Vault
The Vault is a menu in Kid Icarus: Uprising and is specifically the menu where one can view the things they have collected throughout the solo and together modes. The Vault acts as a place for the miscellaneous parts of the game that aren't exactly important to the game or have no relevance to the game at all. The Vault was probably inspired by the vault in the game's predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Brawl which had a similar job of containing collectible items. Idols "Idols" is the first submenu in the Vault and contains a user's idols, which they have collected during the game. Idols themselves are figurines based on characters, enemies, bosses, weapons, items, or stages that are found in the main part of the game. They also come with a short description of the figurine, usually regarding their role in the story or what they can do if they are an item or weapon. Idols can be rotated, moved around the screen, and zoomed in and out upon. Idols are usually obtained through an "Idol Toss" or from Idol AR cards, but they can also be received by completing a certain challenge or created from enemies themselves by using the "Idol Transformation" power in the Solo Mode. Music Gallery The Music Gallery is another submenu in the Vault where one can view all the music tracks they have found in the game. Like with idols, music tracks can be obtained by completing certain challenges, but most are found by just completing the appropriate level. Power Portrait The Power Portrait is another part of the Vault. This is simply where you can view a picture. However, the picture will only be made fully available once every Power type has been obtained. Until then, green squares will cover parts of the picture, which will not be removed until you have found the necessary power to get rid of it. A percentage on the touch screen tells you how far you are from completing the picture. Offering In this section, you can offer up your hearts to Palutena but can later offer them to Viridi as well. The game will tell you before offering up your hearts that "There's no reward for an offering, but it will bring the goddess closer in spirit!" This suggests that it is pointless, though there have been many rumors otherwise. Idol Toss This is a common and effective way of getting Idols for the Idol section. In Idol Toss, you can receive eggs that can be either white, green, red or blue in color (with white being the most common) by completing chapters in Solo-mode or participating in battles in Together-mode. There's a high chance that you will obtain a new idol from the egg; however, the more idols you obtain, the lower the chance of getting a new idol. You can toss more than one egg at the same time to up the percentage chance of getting a new one. Also, eggs can be broken and cracked by dropping them on the floor. They can be bought by spending a Play Coin as well. Some eggs are more rare (e.g. the red egg) and also are better at getting new idols than common eggs (e.g. white eggs). The Idol Toss can also be performed in the Solo Menu. Records This is where a variety of statistics are recorded, which, as the game explains, "start accumulating as soon as you turn on the game!" Records include: times played, total game time, total play time, total solo play time, total together play time, hearts acquired, current hearts, weapons acquired, powers acquired, current powers, current idols, enemies defeated, bosses defeated, ranged attacks, melee attacks, attacks evaded, knockback recoveries, shots narrowly avoided, special attacks used, times "finished," most stocked weapon, second most stocked weapon, powers used, items used, times "eggplanted," times "tempuraed," Centurions summoned, treasure hunt rewards unlocked, chapters cleared, total score, chapters cleared at max intensity, average intensity, average intensity for cleared chapters, hearts bet in Fiend's Cauldron, hearts lost, most hearts acquired, most weapons acquired, most powers acquired, weapons purchased, weapons converted to hearts, hearts offered in the vault, weapon fusions, Treasure Boxes opened, times pickpocketed, Souflees defeated, Rare Treasurefish defeated, Exo Tank uses, Cherubot uses, Three Sacred Treasures uses, Lightning Chariot uses, Great Sacred Treasure uses, time played as Magnus, time played as Dark Pit, Practice Range uses, Together-mode matches played, Nearby matches played, Nearby time played, total Nearby participants, Far Away matches played, total Far Away participants, time played with Friends, time played with Anyone, Light vs. Dark matches played, Light vs. Dark matches won, Free-for-All matches played, Free-for-All matches won, opponents defeated, matches suspended, times you became an angel, times you won as an angel. angels defeated, weapons rewarded, powers rewarded, hearts rewarded, weapon gems created, weapon gem exchange partners, weapons fused from gems, and hearts acquired by gems. These are useful for when you want to complete a certain challenge, as they can give information regarding how close you are to completing the task. Trivia * Before the game was released and word of the Palutena Blade got out, many people suggested that by offering a total of 100,000 hearts you would get a Palutena Blade. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising